


Not A Secret

by MaidenLL



Series: 2woo/chamwoong‘s world [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: 2woo, Canon, M/M, daehwi is me actually, non-au, youngdong are still pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: In which the three remaining AB6IX members find out about Woong and Woojin's relationship.





	1. Summary:

In which the three remaining AB6IX members find out about Woong and Woojin's relationship.


	2. [YOUNGMIN]

Youngmin connected it all when they received their first ever music show win as AB6IX.

Woojin fooling around is a normal occurrence in the group's everyday life, may it be on-cam or off-cam.

Scaring Daehwi by putting fake insects inside his room, teasing Donghyun on whatever he was even doing, giving blank faces to Woong whenever the second oldest does cute acts or disturb Youngmin every second and every minute of his free time.

All of them were already used at Woojin fooling around that no one literally cares anymore if they'll get pranked or not. They're not complaining though. Woojin fooling around is one of their most favorite Woojin.

So, having to see a worried Woojin is such a rare sight to see for Youngmin.

They just received their first win a while ago and everyone was still feeling immense happiness at the same time, feeling thankful for the award that they received today.

When they were on stage, Youngmin barely noticed it. The way Woojin and Woong's eyes met, then Woojin gave Woong a small, teasing smile while putting his arms at the vocal's shoulder then sliding them to pat Woong's back.

Youngmin swears, it wasn't the same sadistic look Woojin gives them whenever he's about to start teasing them. No, whenever he's about to start teasing Daehwi, Donghyun and him. There's a different stare for Woong, he could see it. Woojin always has a different smile and stare when it comes to Woong.

Woojin always has this noticeable mixture of amusement and softness when it comes to Woong. Youngmin doesn't know if he's the only one who noticed it though.

He watched using his peripheral vision as the two once again met eyes. He tried not to smile when he heard Woojin's statement.

"You're supposed to cry now."

He waved at the fans but his attention was still on the two. He saw how Woojin bumped their shoulders softly and Youngmin could feel how Woong was suppressing his tears.

As soon as their encore song started, Youngmin started cheering with the fans while Woojin started to get his attention, telling him that Woong was going to start crying soon.

He paid them no attention though, or better yet, he tried to pay them no attention since the time was supposed to be for their supporters.

But as soon as they went down the stage, his attention shifted completely at the two again.

Many people were congratulating them, may it be staffs from the music station, staffs from their company, their hair stylist and makeup artist, and so on.

But what caught his eyes was when he noticed how Woong was sticking close to Woojin, even when many people were congratulating them, they were still stuck together, with Woojin putting his arms around Woong's shoulders while thanking the sea of people.

They took a group photo with the trophy and then went straight to their waiting room.

Donghyun and Daehwi were both leading the way, loudly chatting at how happy they are to receive their first win, Daehwi having the honors of holding the trophy.

Woong and Woojin were following the two, with Woojin still holding Woong, the difference is that, Woojin was rubbing Woong's shoulders in a subtle way.

It was so subtle that he's sure no one noticed it except him, who was walking behind them.

As they were approaching the door, he saw Woojin whispering something at Woong. Woong turned his face to Woojin and Youngmin almost gasped out loud at their close proximity.

Woong tapped Woojin's cheek twice as he gave him a small smile and walked first, causing Woojin's arm to fall back on his side.

Youngmin saw Woojin shake his head and give out a small smile. He subtly raised his eyebrows.

Something is going on. Something good is definitely going on.

On their way home, his attention was still on the two as they sat together in front of Youngmin and Donghyun in the car.

Daehwi was on the passenger's seat, which is by the way, Youngmin's usual seat, clearly passed out. When the youngest requested to seat there and used his aegyo to him, he, of course, couldn't say no. So he ended up seating at the far back with Donghyun, who's head is on Youngmin's shoulders, obviously sleeping.

He observed the two in front of him. Woong was leaning his head into the window glass, while Woojin was stuck beside him, sitting dangerously close even though there was a whole lot space on his other side.

Woojin looked beside him and saw how Woong was struggling, with his head bumping into the window glass.

Youngmin pretended to be asleep when he felt like Woojin would be turning around. As soon as he felt no eyes on him, he slowly opened his right eye—peeking slightly at the two.

Youngmin watched as Woojin's eyes turned soft again and slowly reached out for Woong's head. Woong turned to Woojin and gave him a questioning glance.

Woojin just smiled at him, continuing to reach out for Woong's head and slowly putting it on his shoulders.

"The road is a bit rocky...I don't want you to hurt your head." He heard Woojin whisper while patting Woong's head.

Youngmin bit his lip to avoid smiling. He saw Woong snuggle closer to Woojin, as if that was a permission, Woojin wrapped his arm protectively on Woong's shoulders again.

"Thank you, Wooj."

What happened next surprised Youngmin the most.

After Woong said that, he yawned sleepily and placed a small chaste kiss on Woojin's cheek. Youngmin almost gave away his cover when he flinched. He felt Woojin turn to him so he immediately pretended like he was just moving in his sleep. He leaned his head into Donghyun's.

When he was sure that Woojin turned away again, he opened his eyes slightly and saw the most adorable sight ever.

Woojin smiled and reached for Woong's forehead, kissing it ever so gently as Woong remained asleep while snuggling onto the younger.

Whatever this is, I'm really happy that they're getting along well. Maybe a little too well.


	3. [DONGHYUN]

Donghyun woke up early despite being on a day off, as they just ended their debut promotions. He walked out of his room while recalling the happenings yesterday night.

They all went home late and mildly drunk—well, except for Daehwi, of course. They all celebrated the success of their promotions yesterday night with the people behind their great success. The staffs, the makeup artists, and most importantly, the CEO was there.

He went into their living room and saw the things of his co-members scattered. Jackets, shoes and bags, they were all over the room.

He sighed and started picking them up to bring them back into the member's rooms. He can't really blame them for not putting it inside their rooms because they came back at 5 in the morning, which is why they probably just tossed their things around the dorm.

He separated the things into order. He gathered Daehwi's first and went into the younger's room. He knocked but no one answered so he decided to just enter and put the things by the door. He smiled slightly when he heard Daehwi's soft snoring.

He then went back to take Youngmin's belongings. He went into the older's room without knocking. It was his habit already. He and Youngmin have lived and shared a room together as a duo for quite a long time to even care about knocking on doors.

He carefully placed the things on Youngmin's bedside table and went to the sleeping figure. He sighed and removed the hair that was falling on the leader's face. He smiled softly then went outside again to deliver Woong and Woojin's things in their room.

As he was gathering their things, he found two jackets that clearly belonged to Woojin. Come to think of it, he actually saw Woong use Woojin's jacket yesterday at the party.

Wait, actually no, he saw Woong use Woojin's clothes many times already. It's not an issue of course, he just found it kinda weird that Woong almost uses Woojin's clothes everyday even though he also has his own set of clothes.

He picked the clothes up and neatly folded them before going to the biggest room in their dorm.

He slowly opened the door, not bothering to knock since he's sure that both were still sleeping.

He opened the small lamp on Woong's bedside table to search for a place to put the things down.

He panicked when he saw that no one was lying down on Woong's bed. The blanket was neatly folded and the bed was clearly unused. He whipped his head to Woojin's bed, who he was planning on waking up but he ended up not doing so when he saw two figures lying down on Woojin's bed.

He released a breathe of relief and smirked.

Woojin was lying on his sides, arms wrapped around Woong's waist while Woong was tucked in Woojin's embrace.

Donghyun quietly placed down the things on Woong's bed and whipped out his phone, that he remembered taking with him and took a picture of them.

"Cute." Donghyun muttered.

He went out of the room with a smile painted on his face.

He went into the kitchen and prepared his coffee as he thought about things.

By things, he meant Woojin and Woong's secret relationship.

At first, he was too blind to notice it but Woojin was really obvious when he's jealous.

Donghyun and Woong are definitely close since they both came from Daejeon. They naturally click with each other well.

There were times before whenever he and Woong were conversing, Woojin would just suddenly sit beside Woong, putting his arms on his shoulders, sitting closely to him while attempting to join their conversation.

He thought Woojin was just trying to make it less awkward and be close to Woong since they were the only ones who haven't really bonded before but as time passed by, he realized that there was more to it.

He noticed that whenever he got too close to Woong, it's either Woojin would personally come and intervene or he would shoot daggers that Donghyun wasn't oblivious to.

He didn't need to though...I love someone else.

The turning point for him was when they guested at After School Club.

He kinda cracked a joke about Woong loving him so much and after the broadcast, Woojin was unbelievably silent.

When they went back to the dorm that day, he barely heard them but they fought because Woojin thought that Donghyun and Woong are getting a bit too comfortable with each other.

Of course, Donghyun felt guilty but he didn't intervene. They don't even know that he knows about their relationship.

He remembered Youngmin tapping his shoulders lightly that day.

"Just leave them be. They'll sort it out. Woojin needs to learn how to trust you and Woong more."

Donghyun frowned. He didn't know that Youngmin also knew about the two.

"They aren't really subtle." Youngmin told him, as if reading his mind and laughed.

"Yeah, they aren't..."

The day after that, he was quite surprised at how nice Woojin treated him.

"Are you okay? You're not sick or what?" He asked confusedly.

"What? No! I just realized that I may have been snappy at you for these past few days hyung and I'm really sorry for that...I was just stressed..."

Woojin looked down and Donghyun can't help but laugh.

"No worries, I know what you're feeling..."

You feel jealous over me, that's the stress you're talking about.

He shook his head at his thoughts. Woong probably talked sense out of Woojin, that's the only thing Donghyun could think of why Woojin suddenly acted like that.

"Still, I'm sorry..." Woojin looked at him apologetically.

As if on cue, Woong walked towards them.

"Come on guys, we're eating out and Woojiniee's gonna treat us!"

He looked at the two and saw how Woong beamed at Woojin.

Woojin was about to protest but when he saw Woong's wide smile, he just sighed and nodded, giving out a small smile when Woong jumps excitedly.

"Okay, good! Come on! I'm hungry!"

Woong dragged both of them and Donghyun definitely didn't miss the loving stare Woojin gave out to Woong.

He got lost in his thoughts back at that day that he didn't even get to finish his coffee, which is, by now, cold.

When will those two admit that they're together though?


	4. [DAEHWI]

Of course, Daehwi would notice it. He was probably the very first one to notice the change on how Woong and Woojin acts around each other.

He had an inkling already when they had their debut promotions. The rapid growth of closure between the two, was the thing that Daehwi found a bit suspicious.

He knows the two so well. He knows how they both act around new people in their lives and this was not it—of course, it's not but if ever they had a thing going on then yep, this was it.

Woojin opens up to people easily, especially if they readily approach him, but he certainly won't initiate skinship with people he just met recently. It will take months for him to grow accustomed to having skinship with someone he just met but with Woong, Daehwi definitely noticed how Woojin was sitting so closely to the new member just a week after he met him.

As to Woong, he's an awkward beansprout. He's more of a silent person when he meets someone new. So when he saw, Woong talking animatedly to Woojin, being his usual cute-self around him, it sparked interest on Daehwi.

He was sitting all alone in the studio now, just got back from the meeting they just had in the company regarding the release of their next album.

The members all went separate ways after. The leader went back to the dorm to get something, Donghyun who accompanied Youngmin, also offered to buy some beverages from the convenience store when they go back and Woojin who went into the practice room to create a choreography for their next title track, which was already long finished by Daehwi. While Woong, he actually didn't see Woong go anywhere after, but he barely remembered seeing him, tailing on Woojin.

He sighed as he looked blankly at the computer in front of him. He played the melody of the title track again, contemplating whether to change the beat or not.

If he changes the beat then he actually needs to tell it to Woojin so that he could adjust the choreography. He sat there for an hour and tried various ways to improve the song.

Once he was sure, he went to their practice room to tell Woojin about the change of the beat. He was nearing the practice room when he saw the door slightly open, he couldn't hear any music coming out from the speakers.

He peeked slightly and nearly squealed at the sight he was seeing.

Woojin was facing the mirror, hands on his hips as Woong was positioned on his back, the older's hands wrapped around Woojin's waist.

He saw Woojin give out a soft and endearing smile before turning around, still in Woong's embrace.

Daehwi slightly adjusted his position, making sure they can't see him.

Woojin gave Woong a small smile and cupped Woong's cheeks. Daehwi needed to cover his mouth to suppress his squeals.

"Why are you here, Woongie hyung?" He heard Woojin say, hands still on Woong's cheeks.

"I'm checking if you're okay here...and also to help you out."

"I know you love me but don't worry about me too much." Woojin laughed and smirked.

Woong untangled his arms and hit Woojin's chest lightly.

"Hah! You wish! I'll go check on Daehwi then, seems like you're okay without me anyways."

Daehwi panicked when Woong suddenly turned to the door, attempting to walk out but Woojin pulled him and wrapped his arm around Woong's waist tightly.

Daehwi went back to his position, his lips aching because he keeps on biting it to prevent himself from screaming.

"And who told you that I'm okay without you here...?"

Woojin placed their foreheads together, faces dangerously close. Just one move then their lips would definitely touch.

Daehwi is just thankful that he can control his emotions very well. He knows it's rude to eavesdrop other people's business but his hyungs are way too cute to ignore!

"Woojinieee, I really need to go check Daehwi out! He might be overworking himself again!"

Woong tried to detach himself from Woojin but of course, it's no use.

Woong hyung, I'm fine. I'm enjoying your show so much right now, just continue what you're doing!

Daehwi smirked at his own thoughts.

"I'll go check on him later for you. Just stay here first." Woojin buried his face on Woong's neck.

"But Daehwi—"

"Let him be hyung. It's just an hour after he went inside the studio, he's surely working on something. Let's check on him later if he doesn't come out after 3 hours."

Daehwi barely heard it because Woojin's voice was muffled.

He heard Woong sigh. Woong wrapped his arms around Woojin and slowly rubbed circles on his back.

"You? Are you okay? Aren't you tired?"

Daehwi heard the evident worry in Woong's voice.

Woojin raised his head and looked at Woong.

"I'm fine because you're here now Woongie hyung."

What Woojin did next, made Daehwi squeal slightly, for real. Good thing, they were so focused on each other that they didn't even hear him.

Woojin placed their foreheads together again then gave a long peck on the lips to Woong. Woong smiled slightly at the sudden kiss.

"You're so cheesy, you sparrow." Woong said to Woojin once their lips separated, but foreheads still attached.

"But you love this cheesy sparrow." Woojin claimed and stole a peck again before detaching himself from Woong.

Daehwi tried to run quietly when he saw Woong shake his head and slowly walked to the door.

Thanks to his long legs, he actually managed to hide in his studio just in time.

He shook his head as he smiled while thinking about the two, developing a special bond together. He seriously haven't even thought about the two getting together.

If you ask him, he'll probably say that the Youngmin and Donghyun combination looks more real to him, but it turns out that Woong and Woojin already moved faster than those two.

When did they even get so cute in my eyes?


	5. [FINAL]

It was a normal day for the group, holed up in the practice room, practicing for their very first comeback.

They were all taking a break now, all slumped on the floor out of exhaustion, well except for Woojin.

Youngmin was laying down on the floor, spread like a starfish, Donghyun was also laying down beside their leader, legs tangled with Youngmin, Daehwi was sitting on a corner with Woong while Woojin was sitting on a chair, with his back turned on them, fiddling on the computer at the opposite end of where Daehwi and Woong was.

"Can someone please buy something to drink in the convenience store....? I'm so thirsty! I feel like my throat will slice up..." Daehwi complained to the older members.

"Manager is already on his way back, for sure. Just wait for a little bit more, Hwi..." Youngmin answered him.

Daehwi just groaned and closed his eyes. It was silent for a moment, not an awkward one though, it's rather a comfortable silence they enjoy after practicing.

Daehwi opened his eyes when he felt movements beside him. His eyes followed Woong, who was beside him, standing up and striding to the opposite end of the room.

He suppressed a scream when Woong tiredly slumped his body on Woojin's, sitting on the younger's lap. Woojin automatically stops what he was doing and brought up a hand to rub Woong's back up and down.

At this point, Daehwi couldn't help but to squeal a little, which earned him questioning glances from Youngmin and Donghyun who were previously in their own world. Daehwi pouted his lips and pointed the cuddling couple using his lips.

Surprisingly, the couple still haven't noticed the exchange between the remaining members.  
Youngmin and Donghyun whipped their heads to where the two are, both of them mirroring the same expression as soon as they saw the situation—widened eyes, mouth slowly forming into a small smirk.

The couple who was still oblivious that their co-members are watching them, just continued on what they are doing.

"Are you okay? Do you want anything? Drinks maybe?" Woojin asks Woong as he continues to rub the older's back.

Woong just buried his face on Woojin's neck, inhaling his scent. It was a mix of sweat and manly perfume, which he oddly likes. Maybe because it smells comfort. It smells very Park Woojin.

"I'm fine...I'm just very tired right now."

Woojin feels Woong's smile on his neck. He smirked when Woong placed small butterfly kisses on his neck.

"You're really really tired, huh? My baby is already being clingy." Woojin teased.

He brought his hands to the older's hair and stroked it. Woong couldn't help but lean more into Woojin's touch. If you ask them who's more clingy, they'll definitely admit that it's Woojin but in cases like this, where everyone is stressed out and tired, Woong is just as clingy as Woojin is in normal days.

The three spectators watched the backs of the couple, oblivious to what business Woong and Woojin were doing.

Woojin suddenly turned the chair around, embracing Woong in his arms, whose face is still hidden on the younger's neck.

Woojin met eyes with the three of them, who were obviously watching the scene before. He looked at them confusedly.

"Should we call it a day already? Everyone is already really tired, maybe we can just continue this tomorrow." He told them, looking at Youngmin for confirmation.

It was almost midnight and they were all seriously out of energy already.  
Youngmin looked around, eyes stopping at Donghyun, who was evidently tired already.

"Sure. It won't hurt to take a rest now, our health is more important than the comeback." He answered while raising an eyebrow at Woojin, as if telling him to explain what's going on with him and Woong.

But seems like the younger didn't get it because he just frowned at the oldest.

Daehwi who was watching the two exchange stares inwardly groaned and decided to take action instead.

"So when will you tell us?" Daehwi started off calmly.

"Tell you what?" Woojin stares at him confusedly.

"About that." Daehwi points at Woojin first then Woong then made a heart out of his fingers.

"Huh?" Woojin frowned at him.

"Ugghhhh when are you planning to tell us that you and Woongie hyung are together?" Daehwi frustratingly ran his hands down his hair.

With the mention of his name, Woong sleepily turned his head to them.

"Uhhh didn't we tell you yet...?" Woojin looks at them sheepishly.

Daehwi, Donghyun and Youngmin exchanged glances and chorused a whole "NO".

"Would we even ask if you told us already...?" Donghyun shook his head at them.

"Oh, then surprise?" Woong laughed awkwardly while gesturing his hand to both him and Woojin.

Woojin just laughed at Woong's cuteness.

"What the? So all this time, you weren't really hiding your relationship?" Daehwi asked them, eyeing them unbelievably.

"No? I mean, it wasn't really a secret. We were planning to tell you but it seems like it got out of our minds..." Woojin explained while stroking Woong's hair once again.

They all stared at Woong, who suddenly yawned and cutely rubbed his eyes.

"Can we go back now? I just wanna lie down on my bed already..." Woong asked them out of the blue.

"Or on Woojin's bed." Youngmin teased and smirked at them.

"Or that too." Woong smirked back at him.

The three remaining members just looked at the hyung line and shook their heads.

"Off we go, I guess?" Youngmin told them and stood up, holding a hand out for Donghyun to grab.

"I can't believe you two got together way faster than these two here!" Daehwi exclaimed at Woojin and Woong while pointing at Youngmin and Donghyun.

The two single people pointed out just shook their heads, clearly flustered but decided ignore the stares that they're getting.

"I thought we're gonna go home now? Let's go now if you all want to rest earlier..." Donghyun walked out of the practice room first, seemingly flustered at what Daehwi said earlier.

"Hyung, you really need to step up your game." Woojin raised his eyebrows at Youngmin.

"Thanks for the encouragement Wooj, I appreciate it." Youngmin rolled his eyes and followed Donghyun out of the room.

The three just laughed at the obvious pining problem Youngmin and Donghyun have.

"Shall we go now?" Woojin told them and smiled, snaggle tooth showing, particularly at Woong.

Woong smiled back and hooked his arms into Woojin's as both of them walked out of the room.

Daehwi just sighed as he was left all alone in the room.

"No one really gave me a drink, ughh these hyungs." He just rolled his eyes and followed them out.

After that long day, Woong really ended up on Woojin's bed, with the younger cuddling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you'll enjoy this one!  
> You can all message me on my twitter acc @softwoongie if you want to talk about AB6IX! I need more friends!


End file.
